Midnight Meetings
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Artemis gets up for a glass of milk and later comes back with something "fun" Rated high T for a extreme make-out seen. this took forever i swear  :3 Please review


Midnight Meeting~

Rating: High T, its extreme make-out.

Pairing: Waltermis of course ;)

Summary: Artemis gets up for a glass of milk, who knew the results could be so satisfying~

Artemis padded quietly to the kitchen, her stomach growling violently as she walked. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head and cracking her back, twisting her sides, stopping as her side cramped. Dammit. She gripped her side and massaged her fingers over the sore muscle. Her other free hand gripped the refrigerator handle and opened it. The light inside sprung to life as the cool air seeped out. She shivered slightly, only wearing a tank top and some short-shorts. She pulled out a carton of milk and set it on the counter.

She mentally face palmed once she realized she has not gotten a glass to hold the milk. Her slippers slid over the Cherry wood flooring. Her back arched as she reached up to grip the handle of the cabinet. She could reach the handle, but however could not reach the actual glass, because of her certain lack in height. Out of all things about her Dad, she wished she could have developed his height, so she wouldn't be the short 5.2 she was.

She stood up on her tiptoes, but much to her dismay, it was no use. She grunted in frustration and looked around the large kitchen, hoping to spot something she could balance on. She saw a pale brown chair, no wheels, and no arms, just a normal, useful chair. She grinned and plucked the chair up off the ground, and carried it over to where the cabinet was located She set it down and tossed her slippers off to the side and stepped on the chair, making sure she has her footing, she placed her other foot on the chair and stood up regained her balance as her head rested right in front of the cabinet door.

At that moment, Wally walked in silently, his eyes hazy with sleep, clearly not being able to see the archer in the room. He opened the fridge, startling her and she jumped becoming unbalanced from her chair and began to fall. Wally looked at the origin of the noise and saw her falling, her arms flailing wildly. He sped forward to catch her safely in his arms, in which he succeeded. She fell into his arms safely

Artemis yelped in surprise at the contact. Instead of hitting the floor, she landing in someone's warm, muscular arms. Who the hell… She turned her head and made eye contact with Wally. She gulped and blushed crimson. He also had a faint dusting of red on those freckled cheeks. They were both speechless, both taken back by the previous event. He grinned sheepishly and helped her stand on her feet.

"Little tipsy they're huh Blondie?" He teased, causing her to glare at him. She straightened her shirt out, which had been riding up her abdomen.

"No, you just startled me." She hissed, glowering at the still open cabinet, as it looked at her, baiting her, teasing her. He looked to the area in which she was sending angry looks to. He chuckled.

"Need a little help their shorty?" He asked, smirking as he took a step closer to her. Wally towered over Artemis by far, over half a foot difference. He had really grown.

"No." She answered ready to get back up on the chair. Wally grabbed her forearm, stopping her.

"That's not such a good idea Blondie. What do you need to get?" He said, raising an eyebrow. While he asked, her eyes couldn't help but wander to his muscles. Mmm, that chiseled chest with those gorgeous abs, she thought. Dammit Artemis get control of yourself, she thought bitterly. She looked up at him.

"Just a glass." She shrugged. He nodded and reached up easily and grabbed 2 glasses, one for him and one for her. He placed them on the counter and poured each of them a glass of milk. She took a sip, than returned her gaze to him. He looked back.

"Whatya doing up?" He asked, trying to break the tension.

"I was hungry." She chuckled. "Of course I'm sure that your answer too Kid Devour." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I have a-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. High metabolism, I've heard it a million times." He glared at the blonde.

"Whatever harpy" Her eyes narrowed.

"What did you just call me?" She grumbled. Wally smirked brightly.

"You heard me harpy~" He sneered teasingly.

"Pfft, you're calling me a shrew? I'm not the soulless ginger now am I carrot top?" HE scowled at her comeback.

"That's a myth."

"What's a myth?" She scoffed.

"That gingers are soulless." She smirked and placed a finger on his perfect chest.

"No its not. We have living and breathing proof right here." His eye widened at that.

"If that's true, then it must mean your dumb, hmm Blondie? He grinned.

"Nope, I'm living and breathing proof it's not true." She said, pointing to herself approvingly.

"Your living?" She shoved him.

"Ha-ha your just Mr. Funny tonight aren't you?" She muttered sarcastically.

"Not only tonight." He grinned. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Really? You coulda fooled me." His grin faltered. They both began laughing at their current bickering session. She shushed Wally.

"Remember, everyone is sleeping. "She whispered, taking another drink of milk. He grinned.

"I know, no need to remind me Ms. Satanic." She chuckled at that.

"Takes one to know one Baywatch." She said satisfied with herself. A milk mustache on her upper lip present.

"Ya got a little.." she wiped at it, but missed it by a long shot.

"No, no up." She did what he told her, but still missed. "No." He laughed.

"Stop being so cynical." His grin turned evil.

"I'm not you just keep missing it!" He insisted. He wiped it off with his thumb, his thumb brushing the soft, plump skin of her pink lips. She froze. "G-Got it." He stuttered nervously. Her eyes rolled up to meet his. She nodded. Their teasing long forgotten, it seemed, as they were both in dreamland.

His mind raced. Damn those lips so damn kissable. Should I? What id she hits me? Oh got what am I even thinking?

Her mind soared as well, her thoughts almost identical to the speedsters. Why don't I just kiss him, its obvious we both want it. Not to mention it's kind of awkward just standing like this.

Finally Wally came to his senses. Well its obvious she's not going to kiss me, so I might as well take the opportunity, I mean come on when is this chance going to happen again?

He gathered up his courage and leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. It was soft and slow, but full of passion and fire. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she locked her arms around his neck tightly.

He needed to savor the moment. He deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue over her bottom lip softly, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, just enough to allow him to slip his tongue inside. They battled for dominance, their tongues dancing with the others. She played with the hair on the nape of his neck. He nipped at her tongue that was now planted directly in his mouth. She purred, making him chuckle.

They pulled back breathing heavily.

"Sorry." Wally murmured. She smiled and pulled his lips back to hers, continuing the lip-lock. He grinned against her lips and ravaged her lips with his roughly. She threw back all she had, concentrating on winning the battle. His speed gave him an advantage, making her grunt of sigh in surprise or happiness every once in a while. She gave in eventually and let him have control

He grinned in victory as he felt her give up. He lifted Artemis up onto the counter continuing to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He leaned over her, pushing her onto her back. She shivered as the cool marble pressed against her back, his warm chest flush against her own.

Wally absolutely adored every minute of kissing the blonde archer under him. Her taste was intoxication, like his own personal drug. She tasted spicy, with a vanilla spice, but still hard to describe.

Artemis loved the musky smell Wally wore all over him. She could faintly smell a slight spritz of axe, but not overboard like some of the jocks at school had. It was just perfect.

Wally felt all of her curves, as he ran his hands down her sides. She shivered and he removed his lips from hers momentarily, just looking at her face for a moment. Her eyes wide, her face flushed, her lips slightly swollen, and he could hear her heavy breathing as her chest moved up and down steadily. She was just so hot all vulnerable and crap. Not to mention her shirt was riding dangerously close to the delicious chest of hers.

He leaned down and kisses her forehead, both of her cheeks, her nose, and each eyelid as she closed her eyes; je kissed her chin and began showering kisses down and over her neck. She moaned in ecstasy, her neck being one of her most sensitive places on her body. Wally grinned as she moaned and gave her a harsh nip on the collarbone. She whined desperately, wanting more. He began kissing up and down her neck, casually passing over that spot everyone once in a while.

Dammit, he was teasing me, she thought bitterly. Two can play at that game. She tightened the grip her legs had around his waist, intentionally grinding their crouches together. Wally groaned into her neck, sending vibrations through out her. Little did the hormonal duo know, was that the team was supposed to get up at 3:00 am for a special mission.

The rest of the team sleepily trudged their way through the hallway to the kitchen. Wally head footsteps as did Artemis and they both froze. Wally hoisted her up in his arms and sped to the training room just in time. He ducked behind the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Artemis giggled to herself, watching as Wally's expression went from relieved to shocked,

"What! I can giggle if I want to. " She stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, I know it sounded cute is all." That made her blush.

"Mind putting me down Speedy?" He stopped realizing she was still in his arms and he put her down. He didn't even pay attention to the Speedy remark. He looked at her.

"So…" He said, scratching that back of his neck.

She chuckled and pecked him on the lips. "Enjoy yourself Baywatch?" She teased. He grinned.

"Sure it's not the other way around Blondie?" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Kid Awkward."

"What do you mean Kid Awkward!'

"You were going, so…, signaling an awkward moment."

"Well we just made out with the person we hate for," He looks at the clock. "About 45 minutes."

"Well you liked it right?" He nodded. "I certainly did, you're a good kisser west, surprise, surprise." He glared "We need to do this again." He nodded in agreement.

"So you wanna be girl-" Wally was cut off as Robin yelled,

"Who let the milk out? Way to spoil it." Wally face palmed.

"We never put the milk away."

"No dur Kid obvious." She rolled her eyes.

"Your just fully of names tonight aren't you?" She nodded

"Yes and technically its morning." She corrected cheekily. He glared again, but it softened.

"Anyways, so is this like a friends with benefits thing or a BF, GF thing?" He asked.

"Well what do you want?" She responded, wanting to know what he would say first.

"I wouldn't mind having you as my girlfriend."

"Jee, thanks Baywatch, I sure feel special." She muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't mea-" She brought a finger to his lips.

"I was just teasing, besides I would like to be in a relationship with you." She admitted honestly.

"You don't hate me right?" He asked.

"I never did." She smiled, He grinned.

"Good, I didn't either."

"Of course you didn't, I'm too lovable."

"And I'm not?"

"If you have to ask then you are not."

"Hey!"

"Fine, you are likable." He pouted at that.

"…"

"Really Wally?"

"…" She leaned over and kissed him, brightening his face up automatically.

"Geek." She muttered against his lips. He reached down and took her hand, which fit perfectly in his. Of course he knew that before back when he held her hand in Bialyia.

"Come on, I'm starving."

"Figures Kid Mouth."

"Hey!' He yelled in protest.

"Just because I'm your girlfriend now doesn't mean that I'm not going to call you out on all your crap." She told Wally. He kissed her cheek.

"Never thought you'd stop."

"Damn straight."

AN: D: Damn, long enough~ this was a whopping 7 pages on Microsoft word. Took forever too. I tried to be descriptive so let me know how good I did. Flames are welcome, just not mean ones. :D Review please!

~LOSDA


End file.
